


We, the wild ones.

by SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry leaves the Dursleys, Independent Harry Potter, Mexican Euphemia Potter, Mexican Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Swearing, Tags May Change, Werewolf Harry Potter, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy/pseuds/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy
Summary: The summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts he is bitten by a Werewolf.He's faster, stronger a little more cynical and a hell of a lot wilder.Hogwarts won't know what's hit it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I'm posting. The idea came to me at 3am, so it's a bit rough. I wrote this chapter in 5 minutes. Oops...  
> I am in no way affiliated with JKR and her views. But Harry Potter does belong to her.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Ches. (S⁴)

Harry's summer hadn't started off too badly. Sure, his trunk and wand had been locked away in his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, and he'd had a long list of chores to do everyday, but it had been better than his life before Hogwarts. At least he had things to look forward to.

The last two weeks had dragged on, since the Dursleys ignored Harry (terrified of his magic as they were) and Harry ignored them back. So he was bored, but in a house like number 4 Privet Drive, bored was a good thing, especially for Harry. Bored meant nothing had happened, he wasn't being punished. He may be malnourished, partially starving and really fucking sunburnt, but, it could be worse.

The boredom had continued for the first two weeks of the holiday, until a business dinner disrupted the routine that they had established.

Surprisingly, Vernon suddenly grew enough balls to make a threat. "You listen here boy, if you make as much as one sound you'll regret it. I'll flay you within an inch of your life if you ruin this with your freakishness." He cried, moustache quaking in his anger.

So, of course, Harry's timer had run out, and the curse of the Potter luck hit again. Interference from an odd little creature called Dobby, an illegal hover charm, and a letter from the Ministry of Magic, meant Harry was sleeping in the bushes of the park in Little Whinging, not daring to get any closer for fear of being beaten by his Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a werewolf and hatches a plan.

Harry couldn't sleep, which wasn't unusual, especially in the situation he was in now. Lying on the cold, hard ground, adrenaline pumping through his veins, jumping at every small noise. 

Though, the sleepless nights were definitely not a new thing. His nights for the past two weeks had been plagued by nightmares, usually based around the events at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Oh how he longed to be back! Yes, his first year at Wix school had been full of danger, what with the Troll, the Cerberus, the forbidden forest, cursed quidditch brooms, oh, and the Psychopathic murderer of a dark lord attached to his Professor's head. 'But surely next year won't be as dangerous', Harry thought, 'it must have been a fluke.' Though he honestly doubted it. 

Harry tried to calm himself by listing all of the ingredients he had used last year in Potions in the hope that it would send him to sleep. And it was working! 

'Lacewing flies, dried salamander skin, ground basalt, Asphodel, Knotgrass, standardized potion water 1, standardized saline mix, powdered beetle…' His thoughts were broken by the sound of twigs snapping. He stiffened and became instantly alert.

Too little, too late. Harry jerked as he was pounced on by a mass of fur, two huge paws held him down by the shoulders, one slid down and slashed a line down the side of his neck and chest. Harry was panicking, he didn't have his wand, what was this beast above him, a dog? A wolf? Shit! Was it a full moon. Fucking bollocks. It was. 

He yelled out in agony as strong jaws clamped around the left side of his waist. It burned, holy shit was it horrendous, it was spreading out through his body. 

Pain exploded in his forehead and he allowed himself to be pulled into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of groaning, the metallic tang of blood and a steady throbbing throughout his body. 

'Ugh, what happened. Oh, right,  _that_ _._ ' he froze as he remembered the events of last night. He was starting to become a little lightheaded, then his brain came back online and the cacophony of his newly enhanced senses slammed into his brain, winding him completely. He couldn't breathe, his vision blurred as he tried to force the air back into his lungs. He slammed his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut, there was so much input. He was falling down 

down

down

Until he wasn't. 

His lungs relaxed.

He could breathe.

He could feel a bubble surrounding him. The lights were dimmed, there were a few faint foresty scents and the only thing he could hear was breathing. His own heavy gasps and the lighter, still slightly panicked, breaths from another person.

Harry looked up, then quickly looked away again. 

The other person was a man, and he was naked! 

"Are you okay? Shit I'm so sorry, you're just a kid. Fuck, I attacked a kid, I just swore in front of a kid. Could this day get any worse?" Asked the deep voice of the naked man.

Harry chanced a look back at the other man. The werewolf. The werewolf who bit him, Harry. Harry was a werewolf. Yikes, his head was pounding.

"Kid, are you okay?" The man asked again.

Harry, who was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening, blurted out the first thing he thought of. "You're naked." Harry blushed as he realised what came out of his mouth.

The man looked at him in shock, looked down at his bare chest, the blush that coloured his face barely visible on his dark skin. He squeaked and turned away from Harry. Clothes appeared and he quickly put them on. "Fucking hell, I flashed a kid, I attacked a child, turned him then further traumatised him with my naked body. I must have Jinxed it, the day already got worse not five minutes later." He moaned in embarrassment. He faced Harry again. "Once again, I am so sorry, for the bite and for the, you know,"He gestured up and down his body, "the nakedness." Harry nodded at him in acceptance. "Right, Uh, I'm Rowan Earle, I'm nineteen, Half-blood, Half-breed, Werewolf, this was my third full moon."

"Okay, Hi, I'm Harry, I've just turned twelve, half-blood, and I guess I'm a half-breed werewolf now too."

Rowan's eyes widened as he looked closer at Harry. He noticed the scar. "Holy shit, I bit Harry Potter!"

His tirade carried on but Harry didn't listen, he had just realised that the bite to his side had already healed, sure it had left a horrible, gnarled, red scar, but it was no longer bleeding, and what was one more scar? Harry lifted his hand to his neck, fingers gently prodding the cut, it wasn't quite as healed as the bite mark and it was still quite tender, but it had scabbed over. 

Pleased with the fact that he wasn't about to bleed out. He then started paying attention to his companion. Rowan may have only been nineteen, but he was tall and well muscled, he had a beater's build. His thick, black hair exploded out of his scalp in tight corkscrew curls. And he had many piercings, several in his ears, a bar through his eyebrow, one in his nose and two lip piercings (Harry thought they were called snakebites.) 

Harry regarded his clothes, cargo shorts and a green t-shirt. And wondered about their sudden appearance.

"Hey, uh, Rowan? Where did you get the clothes from? And how have you dulled all of my senses?" He asked.

Rowan stopped his angsty monologue and turned to the young boy. "You really are taking this well, much better than I did. Right, I have a, um, a sort of pouch which is magically attached to my ankle so I don't lose it when I transform. And as for the senses, I remember how insane the influx of new information is so I created a bubble, which blocks out sounds, smells and light. Now, why were you sleeping in the park? Not going to lie, it wasn't the most responsible thing to do."

"Um, my Uncle kicked me out, there was an incident with a rogue house-elf and some magic so it was safer to sleep out here until he calmed down."

"Rogue house-elf? Safer?" Rowan's eyes hardened, "Did he hurt you Harry?"

Harry shrugged "It was just a threat, I may not like it there but I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm twelve, it's not like I can live alone." 

"Shit, I'd take you with me, but I've been staying one various friends' sofas and you need somewhere secure. That's no life for a twelve year old." Rowan rubbed his forehead in annoyance 

"You'd be my guardian?"

"Yes, but I don't have anywhere to take you."

Harry smiles slyly. "We should go to Gringotts." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry is slightly in shock from the bite and taking it miraculously well.  
> In this story Pack is a very important concept, Harry is a bit more relaxed around Rowan because they are beginning to form a pack bond. Firstly from the fact that Rowan was the one to bite Harry and Secondly because Rowan stayed to help Harry adjust instead of abandoning him. 
> 
> Also, the Harrycrux has been destroyed.  
> Werewolf venom: 1  
> Dark Lord: 0  
> Harry won't find out about the Horcruxes for a long time, but just thought I'd say.
> 
> Ches (S⁴)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rowan advance their plans, and spend some money.

The werewolves spent the day wandering around Little Whinging, luckily Rowan had some muggle money so they bought large amounts of food from the local supermarket and took it back to the park to have a picnic (Harry's first picnic!). They talked a lot, got to know each other better and worked out the logistics of their plans.

They waited until Three in the morning to sneak into the Dursleys’ house. Harry went upstairs to gather his belongings, while Rowan collected Harry's trunk. As a goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry used a knife to cut through the TV cables, took some of the screws out of the sofa and he unplugged the fridge and freezer so that the foods would spoil. It wasn't enough to fix the damage that the Dursleys had caused, but it was a start. 

They walked to the end of the road, freed Hedwig from her prison, then Rowan apparated them to Gringotts. Harry stumbled on their landing and tried not to puke. 

"Oh motherfucking shit, that was horrid." He groaned.

Rowan grinned and gave him a commiserating pat on the shoulder "Sorry, it does get better with time."

They entered the golden halls of Gringotts, glad they were empty, and Harry walked up to the bank teller. 

"Hi, I'd like to enter my vault, but I don't have a key."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Griphook," the goblin shouted over his shoulder, another goblin came over and they talked in Gobbledygook. "Mr Potter, follow Griphook here and he will take you to your account manager."

"Thank you." Harry inclined his head to the teller.

They walked along the corridor until Griphook knocked on a round door.

"Enter." A rough voice called from inside.

"Mr Potter has come to see you Karnax." The goblin said before leaving the room.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry called to the retreating Goblin.

Harry turned to face the goblin behind the dark oak desk.

Karnax looked at Harry over his wire framed glasses. "It's about time you visited us again Mr Potter. Sit down, since you don’t have your key I'll need three drops of blood for an inheritance test." 

Harry did as he was told and the results swirled on to the parchment.

Inheritance Test

Harry James Potter-Black

Status: Half-blood (⅔)

Species: Half-Breed (werewolf)

Age: 12

Families of Inheritance.

Black (Paternal - Blood Adopted)

Evans (Maternal)

Martínez (Paternal)

Potter (Paternal)

Direct Ancestors

James Fleamont Potter - Father

Fleamont Ignotious Potter - Paternal Grandfather

Euphemia Xiomara Potter née Martínez - Paternal Grandmother

Lily Amelia Potter née Evans - Mother

Henry Joseph Evans - Maternal Grandfather

Wendy Rose Evans née Brown - Maternal Grandmother

Petunia Evelyn Dursley née Evans - Maternal Aunt. 

Dudley Vernon Dursley - Maternal Cousin

Sirius Orion Black - Blood Adopted Father.

Orion Arcturus Black - Adopted Paternal Grandfather

Walburga Druella Black née Black - Adopted Paternal Grandmother

Regulus Arcturus Black - Adopted Paternal Uncle 

Vaults

Personal Vault - 687

Sirius Black's Personal Vault - 711

Black Heir Trust vault - 098

Lily Evans' Personal Vault - 762

Martínez scion vault - 217

James Potter's personal vault - 634

Potter family vault - 118

Potter Heir Vault - 143

Properties

Black

12 Grimmauld Place 

Padfoot's Apartment (not viable)

Evans

Lily's Pad

Potter

The cottage, Godric's Hollow (not viable)

The Marauder den (not viable)

Harry turned to Rowan with a feral grin and shining eyes, "I don't think we'll have much of an issue with our living situation."

A cough broke them out of their - nearly manic - glee. Rowan and Harry turned to face the Goblin.

"Now Mr Potter, Gringotts has issued you a new vault key, once you have put your blood onto it, it will give you access to all of your vaults. The other key will be unviable, would you like for us to destroy it?" Karnax pushed the key across the desk, towards Harry.

"Yes, you can destroy it," Harry took the key, picked up the silver dagger and let three drops of blood fall onto the key, which glowed white, before fading back to its natural gold. 

"Karnax, these properties, can I use them?" Harry enquired, gesturing to the parchment

"The viable properties, yes. I would suggest Lily's Pad, it was your mother's apartment in London, not too far from here. The only other available property would be the Black townhouse, Grimmauld Place, the wards would need to be completely dismantled and reapplied, since they would definitely keep one of your species out, or worse. The Black wards are legendary, it would take months."

"So the Lily Pad then?" Harry nodded.

"There is the slight issue of age Mr Potter, you are only twelve, correct?"

"Yes sir, but Rowan is nineteen and he has offered to take on my guardianship from now on." The boy grinned.

"Ah, I see. Magical or just mundane, Mr Earle?" Karnax turned to Rowan

"Both, I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"We shall update our files, we will have to notify the current magical guardian to the change." The goblin summoned several sheets of parchment and started writing.

"I have a magical guardian?" Harry asked.

"You mean to say, your magical guardian has never spoken to you?" Karnax gasped, scandalised.

"I don't know what a magical guardian is." He admitted.

"Usually a magical guardian is a parent, someone who makes sure that a child is introduced to the magical world and is knowledgeable about what is expected of them. If a child is born of muggle descent or an orphan, then a magical guardian is chosen for them. I must ask, when did you first meet Albus Dumbledore?" 

Harry thought about it for a couple of minutes before saying,"I suppose on the first day of school, I didn't really speak to him until December then twice at the end of the school year."

"That sanctimonious old fool!" The goblin exploded. "He has betrayed the terms of guardianship. This shall make it much easier for you to take guardianship Mr Earle, no-one in the goblin kingdom would oppose your appointment."

"Wait, Dumbledore could have taken me away from the Dursleys, I told him I didn't want to go back there but he said there wasn't anything he could do!" Harry yelled, switching between betrayal, heartbreak and burning rage.

"I'm sorry Harry." Rowan laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "But at least now, you'll never have to go back to them."

"But what if Dumbledore takes it to the ministry? He could force me back, he's really powerful and…" Harry rambled

"I suppose, the owl post could lose the notice of your change in guardianship." Karnax grinned ferally. The type of grin which only someone of creature blood could pull off, one with way too many teeth, which promised mayhem and retribution. A grin, which both werewolves returned. 

In his office, some 400 miles away, Dumbledore shivered. 

Having sorted out his accounts, getting a portkey to their apartment and agreeing to meet with Karnax the week before he went back to school, Harry decided that they should spend some time in Diagon alley. Despite the fact that it was nearing Seven o'clock in the morning and both of them had been awake for nearly Twenty four hours.

"I didn't have much time to explore the alley last time I was here, pleeaassee Rowan? I just want to have some fun." Harry begged, turning his puppy dog eyes on his companion.

Rowan, knowing full well that he was being manipulated, gave in. "Fine, but I want to visit the Flourish and Blotts, I need some books on household charms, and it wouldn't hurt to get more information on werewolves. I was willing to go with the flow while it was just me, but now you're with me, I can't risk it."

"Oh, so we'll have to go to Knockturn alley then." He grinned.

Rowan choked on air. "Sorry, What!"

Harry pouted, “Come on, you know everyone is super prejudiced, last year Professor Quirrel said that Werewolves were beasts who had no sense of morality and deserved to be put down, I mean sure, he was being possessed by Voldemort, but nobody even argued against what he was saying. When I came here last year, Hagrid said that Knockturn was dangerous because all sorts of people and creatures went there. There’s bound to be shops which sell unbiased information on werewolves.”

“You sure you aren’t a Slytherin kid?” Rowan joked.

“The hat said I’d do well in Slytherin.” He shrugged.

“Hmm, it fits you well, a snake in lion’s clothing. Alright then, we’ll look in Knockturn.” The man knew that he would have to get better at enforcing boundaries, but he’d only just gained custody of Harry, it was totally fine to spoil him a little, right?

The pair picked up some household books in Flourish and Blotts, they then went to get some potions ingredients from Slugg and Jiggers, Harry bought a long black robe from Madam Malkins to shield his identity in Knockturn. After a final stop at Scribbulus’ (to buy more everyday stationary and a rather fancy, blue, dragon skin bound notebook for Hermione’s birthday.) they were ready to head into the less than savoury alley.

“I shouldn't have to explain how important it is to stay by my side Harry, this is not somewhere I want you going by yourself until you’re at least sixteen.” Rowan looked at his ward, who nodded seriously. “Good now let’s go!”

They walked down the alley, cautiously avoiding those trying to sell them strange things. Despite being a continuation of Diagon Alley, Knockturn was much darker and more mysterious, Harry wondered if it was a spell, shadows were much easier to hide in, and there was plenty of shady business going on here. He snickered to himself at the shitty pun. 

Rowan stopped outside a shabby storefront, ‘Tablets and Tomes’ the sign read. They looked at eachother and stepped through the door. Opposed to the rest of the alley, the inside of the shop was light, if a little dusty, and the oak bookshelves were stacked neatly. There was a ginger cat perched on the countertop, it meowed loudly at them. There was a thud from the back of the shop, and a large, balding, middle-aged man came bumbling into the shop. 

"Hello, hello, Oh, I've not seen you in here before, new customers, and werewolves too, how lovely. My name is Trevor and this fellow here is Lucy, short for Lucifer." He rubbed the cat's head. "How can I help you?"

Rowan said "We're fine, just brows…"

Harry interrupted him. "Do you have anything about Werewolves, all of the other books are terribly biased? What sorts of books do you sell and what's the most interesting?"

Trevor laughed. "Aye lad, I do have books on werewolves, I have books on almost everything. As for most interesting books, well that depends on what you like. Personally, I prefer the section on dangerous plants." He walked through the shelves, stopping before a shelf. "Ah, here we go, Humanoid creatures, this is where you'll find your werewolf books." 

He turned around and ambled back the way they had come.

"Thank you" Harry called after him.

Harry browsed the shelves before picking up three books. ' _lycanthropy and me: the tips and tricks of the transformation'_ by Amelda Spurlot, _'A comprehensive guide to understanding Werewolves_ ' by Leo Broght and ' _Confessions of a pack_ ' by Samaeli Goajin. The latter being a comedic telling of the mischief involved in bonding with your wolf. Harry continued exploring the shop, picking up two more books, the first; ' _Magical beasts of the British Isles_ ' by Reina Johnson-Brown. The second was different, a small book, almost like the notebook he had just bought for Hermione, except it was Emerald green and seemed to be made of Snakeskin, maybe? There was no listed author, the Silver, embossed title read 'The Parselmagi', and perhaps what was most intriguing was that the book called to Harry, his magic swirled when he picked it up. _Interesting_. He headed back to the counter, where Rowan was talking to Trevor, he added his five books to the three already stacked on the counter. 

"Found something then." Rowan asked.

Harry nodded, opening his mouth to gush about the books, when Trevor spoke"Oh-ho, what do we have here then. A parselmagic book?"

"What's so strange about parselmagic?" Harry queried.

"Well it's not very common in Britain, there's only been two known British Parselmouth in the past five decades, Euphemia Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There are many more in Australia, Asia and South America though, they have large quantities of snakes. Now why would you want this?" Trevor narrowed his eyes at the pair.

"Oh, I just thought it looked interesting, hopefully you can learn to read it, I may never speak it, but it is a language, you can probably learn something." The young wolf bluffed.

"Right..." Trevor eyed him suspiciously. "That'll be 29 galleons, 45 sickles." They paid, said goodbye and swiftly exited the shop. 

Rowan looked at Harry, unsurprised to see him swaying in exhaustion, "You done for today cub?."

"I'm knackered, let's go home."

Their portkey was only temporary, since they had no idea where the apartment was, so it took the shape of a pair of red shoelaces. They called the activation phrase. (To the lily pad frogman. -The batman reference made Harry giggle.) They hurtled through the portal, like a budgie in a hoover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Dumbledore Bashing fic. Dumbledore is not a huge, evil dickwad. He's just made some questionable choices.
> 
> Ches (S⁴)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find out more on my Tumblr  
> @snarkyslytherinsuperspy


End file.
